


Stiles is a Thief

by Swlfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheesy Rom Com, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, teacher!Derek, teacher!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Happy Birthday Heather, here's your Sterek!





	Stiles is a Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MishaAteMyBlog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAteMyBlog/gifts).



This story is based on [this adorably cheesy video](https://www.facebook.com/okmagazineuk/videos/1279919828722293/) that Heather sent me <3

 

“You should tell them,” Stiles said, biting on his plump lip. Derek’s eyes were distracted by the movement, actually everything inside of him was distracted by that stupid little _almost innocent_ habit. Honestly it seemed everything Stiles did took up his whole attention span, that’s probably why they were in this position to start with.

 

“It’s your class that started the rumors, you tell them,” Derek countered, making a clear, rational suggestion as always.

 

“Yeah but they don’t take me seriously so…” Unfortunately, Stiles made a very good point.

 

“But I’ll be there with you, I can glare at anyone who’s disrespectful,” Derek offered, already knowing that Stiles was going to convince him to do this because everything in their relationship pointed to him being the one to give in first.

 

“Okay, yeah. Just make sure you keep them in line for me, k?”

 

 _Wait, what?_ Derek was caught off guard by Stiles giving up. It was incredibly suspicious. The guy had literally argued for three days that The First Avenger was the best Captain America movie, when clearly it’s Civil War but Derek had given up his half of the battle two hours into it and his boyfriend had still kept going for another two and a half days.

 

It wasn’t as if he could complain though, he’d just gotten his way...right?

 

“Yeah, I can do that…” he answered still feeling a weird flutter in his stomach.

 

“Cool, cool. See you out there.” Stiles grinned back at him, making Derek lose focus again. He was really going to have to work on that.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully Derek was only mildly suspicious which meant the interrogation wouldn’t start until after their work day was finished. He’d never imagined himself as a High School teacher, nor Derek either to be honest, but it made sense. BHHS was a hotbed of Supernatural activity and after the dozenth homicidal maniac threatened some of their most vulnerable citizens, The Sheriff and the pack decided that making sure the school was protected was even more important than hiring some badass supes for the force.

 

Which meant those who could teach, did...and the rest signed up for the sheriff’s department. Except for Peter of course, Peter wasn’t allowed to do either despite the fact that the pedowolf villainous aspects of his personality had quietened down a little over the years. Sometimes Cora even called him “Uncle Peter” now...a shiver ran down Stiles’ spine at that thought. Will he have to do that too? No… Derek wouldn’t expect him to...right? He didn’t know, hadn’t ever been married before but typically you do inherit your spouse's’ family. While that he was perfectly content with being Cora’s brother in law and even Malia’s cousin, the idea of being even remotely related to Peter was still unsettling.

 

Derek was worth it though and it was about time for Stiles to prove that.

 

“Showtime,” he whispered to himself, stepping into the gymnasium filled with every nearly every teenager in Beacon Hills along with every single member of his pack. Though, Scott may or may not still think that he’s there to help run supernatural fire drills. Surely someone told him… oh well. He’d find out soon enough.

 

“Hey guys, can I get your attention please?” Stiles said into the microphone, sweat beading at the nape of his neck. He was pretty sure that Derek wouldn’t say no. He couldn’t say no, right? Suddenly Stiles’ heart rate picked up and he was bordering on a small panic attack when a familiar whistle pierced the stale air inside the gym.

 

He turned to see Derek with his arms crossed over his chest, somehow giving every student a death glare.

 

“Thanks for that, big guy.” Stiles said, smiling to himself.

 

“As you guys might have assumed, Mr Hale and I are dating…”

 

Stiles would have continued his speech if not for the uproar of the audience, even with Derek’s impressive gaze locked onto them. Part of him warmed to the idea that their part-time kids loved and supported them so much.

 

“Alright settle down guys, don't make him release the eyebrows,” Stiles teased, smiling over at his boyfriend who was just shaking his head at him.

 

He did that a lot.

 

“We've been together for almost a year now...actually,” Stiles paused, swallowing around the heavy emotions squeezing in his chest. “Well more specifically, it's been one year today since I realized that I was head over heels for the guy. I uh, I asked him out the very next day.”

 

The noise inside the gym was almost deafening to his human ears. He didn’t want to think about what that was like for Derek. “What can I say, I'm not very patient when it comes to these things...or anything really.”

 

Once they quietened back down to a reasonable level, Stiles moved closer to Derek and took his hand, squeezing it for comfort.

 

“I know what you guys are thinking; How in the world did he end up with someone as handsome, charming, and as generally awesome as myself?” He asked teasingly, making swooping wild gestures with his hands to encompass everything that was _Stiles_.

 

“Don't worry. I'm not nearly as perfect and put together as I appear. I steal everything from him, no joke, _everything_. I take his clothes sometimes just because I can’t be bothered to take the one extra step to my drawer. I steal the covers and more than my fair share of the bed. I even steal his food!”

 

“Don’t gasp at me! I know, okay? _I know._ He almost lost a finger going for my curly fries once,” Stiles smiled, the fondness of the memory taking over his face.

 

“But somehow even after all that, he still loves me,” Stiles confessed, the sound of his heartbeat whooshing thickly against his eardrums. “And he knows, I’m not going to quit, never going to stop forcing him to _share_ things with me. Fortunately for me, he’s incredibly generous and I’m really hoping that generosity continues. Because it’s not only his food, his clothes, or his blankets I’m after, I’m also trying to get my hands on his last name…”

 

His pulse ricocheted in his ears like a goddamn bomb once he’d put it out there. Derek loved him, Stiles knew that. Why was he so fucking nervous? Deep breaths, Stilinski. Swallowing thickly around the lump in his throat, Stiles turned to Derek with a tentative smile as he dropped to one knee.

 

“Derek, I love you more than anything and I’m really hoping you’ll let me marry the hel-heck out of you.”

 

Somehow it surprised him as much as it did Derek. Shocked that he’d found the words, let alone been able to speak them. His hands shook as he slowly slid the white gold band over Derek’s thick knuckle. It was a plain ring with the exception of the dark triskele etched into the top.

 

There was surprise there, for sure. He didn’t need to be a wolf to see it. He read Derek like a second language, maybe third to eyebrow but that was more of a subsection under _Derek_.

 

His face looked raw and open and Stiles started to feel guilty for making it such a big deal, in front of all their students. He didn’t want to pressure Derek, but he suddenly started to see how intimidating it would be to say no. It wasn’t until then that he registered that Derek had responded to him, his hearing still a little muted from the pounding of his racing heart.

 

“You’re an idiot,” Derek said, pulling him up from the floor. Stiles still wasn’t sure if it was the good idiot or the bad until he felt the soft press of Derek’s lips against his own and noise went from deafening to a decibel he’d previously thought belonged only to Lydia.

 

“So… was that a yes?’ he asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

 

“Yes, Stiles. Yes it was a yes. Always yes for you.”

 

Something deep in his chest ached to pull Derek into him and ignore the fact that they had a crowd of teenagers and packmates around them. Regretfully, he needed to behave himself, so instead he grumbled into the short space between them. “Really should have waited until the end of the day…”

 

“I’ll make it up to you when we get home,” Derek whispered against his ear, sinking his teeth in slightly against the sensitive flesh there making it almost impossible for Stiles to stay quiet.

 

“You’re such a tease,” he answered, pulling away a little to calm himself down.

 

“It’s only a tease if you have trouble with the follow through and we both know, that’s never been an issue for me,” Derek smirked, lighting Stiles insides up. He’d give everything inside himself to see that man smile every day for the rest of his life.

 

Lucky for him, Derek was willing to let him try.


End file.
